Beginning
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Al x Mei. He finally caught her off guard.


Everything was dark and silent on the training area. The practice with the Imperial Guard had finished a couple of hours ago. But, on the tatame room, light was coming out, from some torches still burning, shadows flying on the walls.

Her powerful kick was blocked by his arms, crossed in front of his chest. Alphonse tried to grab her leg to immobilize her, but she turned her body back, using her hands to push away from his grasp, pulling his legs and taking away his balance. His back was on the floor and in a blink of his golden eyes, Mei's foot was on his neck, the other on his stomach, making him still. How someone so slim could be so strong? The younger Elric just smiled to his girlfriend:

- I will never win, right?

- Probably not. – she smiled back, releasing his body and offering her hand for him to sit up.

- That's not fair. – he took his shirt out. - Brother is very satisfied knowing I'm the one who is always defeated now!

- If you let me fight with him, he would also loose. – Mei undid the bottoms of her upper part of the training outfit, wearing just a black top, before sitting in front of him.

- You and Brother? No thanks, I don't want to see blood. – he replied, with a smile.

She look at him, the golden hair messy, barefoot and so handsome. Mei's hands touch his silky hair:

- Do you think we are a strange couple?

- Why so?

- We've been dating for 1 year now and I don't see us doing any of the traditional and mellow stuff I see other people doing. It's night and our date is practicing.

- I never thought about that. – pulling her to sit on his lap, he kissed her lighlty. – I really like everything we do together. Training including. I rely on you to keep me away from the library. If I stay more time between books, I will become a bookworm and you will leave me for a warrior. - he smiled.

- I would never do that! – she was so easily teased.

- Really?

- Of course. – she touched his face, the dark eyes on him. – There is no one like you.

Mei kissed him slowly, her fingers caressing his jaw line. Soon her tongue was touching his, as she came closer, her flat and warm belly against his hard stomach. In the first months of being a couple, being too shy to initiate the kisses on each other, Alphonse was sure that Mei kissed like she fought, passionately, serious, giving all of herself. Even if she wasn't so opened about her feelings for him, he could feel all her affection on those kisses alone.

Alphonse's arms were on her back, feeling the curves, bringing her closer. He was really appreciating that private moment. Before being the Captain, she was a Xing's Princess, the sister of the Emperor. Her house was one of the castle main buildings and her Mother was strict about her free time, as Mei was her youngest. She had a curfew to be back at home, although she would always go past it, finding ridiculous that someone who could kill people on behalf of her country, would be treated like a child. Mei didn't care for any possible scandals, but Alphonse wanted to preserve their relationship and didn't want his girlfriend to be target of gossip. But now there was no one around, she was there, so close, giving herself entirely.

Mei's legs were wrapped around his waist in a natural movement. His mouth left her lips to touch the soft curve of her neck in a non-thinking action. The vibration of that soft skin trying to hide a moan made him totally aware of how uncomfortable and tight he was on those pants and where those actions would take them. With all the strength left on a poor young man with such a lovely beauty so close, he distanced himself from her.

- I think we should go home. – his cheeks were hot as he looked at her, but there was no sign of embarrassment on her eyes.

- Why? – she sounded so disappointed.

- It's late. Your mother is probably waiting for you and… - he lost his words as she held his hand with her own, putting it over her heart.

- I want to make love to you.

- Mei…

- I can deal with Mother later. Let's go to your chambers. I want to stay with you tonight.

Her pink lips and the curve of her breasts showing trough the top were very distracting. The young Amestris had to breathe heavily to oxygenate his brain before answering:

- We can't.

- Why not? – a hurt look was on her eyes. - Don't you think I'm attractive?

- It's not that!

- Don't you want to make love to me?

- Of course I do!

- So?

- I don't want to rush! – he held her hands between his, looking serious. – I don't want to do this worrying if someone will catch us, watching the clock for the time you had to sneak out and leave. It's something very important. I want to cherish it. And you're a Princess. I cannot disrespect you and your position like that. Do you understand?

- I do. – her forehead was on his chest, his heartbeats were beautiful. – But, I'm not only saying it. You're the one. I really want to share this with you someday.

- I know. – his fingers were on her hair, on a caress. – I also want to share many things with you as well.

That sentence made her smile lightly.

- Like what?

- My entire future. – he answered, gently.

Mei looked at him with her eyes big and full of surprise.

- I want to marry you.

Ah, Edward was right. When he talked about his plans some weeks about, so worried about the right time and place, his brother wisely told him that when it felt right, those details would not matter. It would only come from his mouth and chest, naturally.

But soon his smiled faded away, when serious tears were pouring from her eyes.

- Mei!

- How could you say something so important like this?! – she asked, trying to stop her tears and calm herself. – You totally caught me off guard!

- Im sorry. – he kissed her face and wiped away her tears. – But, please, let me know. Would you be my bride?

The moon was up on the sky. The gentle night breeze came from the open windows, blowing his golden hair. His eyes were even more beautiful under that moonlight. How can someone live with so much love inside? Mei was certain that her heart was about to stop. But, she wanted to know. She wanted to live with that warm feeling and share every single day of her entire life with him.

Alphonse was starting to get nervous and terrified with the possibilty of being rejected, when Mei smiled at him.

- I will marry you, Alphonse Elric. – slowly she caress his face, before sharing a kiss with her brand new fiancé.


End file.
